Multi-purpose tools are used by both professionals and amateurs to perform a variety of tasks. Multi-purpose tools typically have a body that either contains or engages a variety of tools, such as screwdrivers, knives, wrenches, sockets, and the like.
In designing a multi-purpose tool, there are a number of important considerations. First, the multi-purpose tool should be relatively compact and lightweight. The multi-purpose tool must be easily transportable by the user. Second, the multi-purpose tool should be versatile and permit the user to choose from a variety of commonly used tools. Commonly used tools include screwdrivers and wrenches. Third, the multi-purpose tool should have a simple design and be relatively easy to use. It is important to use a minimal number of parts to provide the desired tools. Finally, the multi-purpose tool should be contoured to fit comfortably in the hand of the user.